X & Y
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Porque él la veía por todos lados, sin importar cuando. Porque ella fue, es y será el centro de su universo. Porque hay muchas cosas por descubrir, y porque la eternidad no parece suficiente. Quil&Claire.


Hacía bastante tiempo que quería hacer esto. Una viñeta en honor a la hermosa relación de Quil y Claire. Ojalá les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, cúlpenla a ella de que estemos aquí. Por la canción, como ya saben, pueden culpar a **Coldplay**, y por la trama... Okey, no soy inocente; Quil y Claire son amor, he dicho.

**Summary:** Porque queda demasiado por descubrir, y porque la eternidad no parece suficiente. Quil/Claire.

* * *

**X & Y**

_"Porque cuando naces como un amante..."_

**·**

Se hecha una última hojeada a su cabello, negro, largo, amarrado en aquella improvisada coleta mal atada. Se alisa las inexistentes arrugas en su camisa gris y palmea su vientre plano y moreno. Todo parece en orden y normalidad. Se estira de pies sobre la arena y mueve tiernamente los dedos de los mismos de forma juguetona; a Emily no le importaría un poco de arena en la casa, lo sabe.

_Una última inspección no le hace mal a nadie_, se reprocha contra su propia mente.

Y se sigue evaluando. Su aspecto debe estar presentable dentro de lo que él es, dentro de lo que quiere ser.

Se pregunta, entonces, ¿por qué la imprimación es tan hermosa? Entre su manda no ve más que aborrecimiento ante descubrir por quién vives; él sólo cree que es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado nunca.

Camina unos cuantos pasos sin levantar la vista. La arena, de repente, parece bastante interesante. Con la mirada gacha, suplica que aquella pareja que va caminando a su lado no se percate del rojo en sus mejillas oscuras. Obviamente no lo notaron, sólo _quiere_ estar más nervioso.

Mira al cielo, mira las nubes. Observa la inmensidad que se expande ante su mirada. Y el cielo también es interesante.

Las nubes se mueven con un gemido silencioso del cielo, y surcan el firmamento como fantasmas hermosos. Sí, hermosos. Porque en cada deformada nebulosa de algodón, él ve el rostro de _ella._ Porque aquélla flor espumada deja de ser flor, el viento la transforma en una hermosa figura, hermosa para él, hermosa porque es _ella_. Y los labios esponjados se forman en una sonrisa que él bien conoce. Y, tal vez, no era lo que en realidad había ahí, era lo que _él quiere ver._

La ve por todas partes, en todos lugares. En su mente, en el cielo, en la arena, en el agua…, en sus sueños más que nada. La siente, la anhela, la espera.

Sus manos tiemblan, pero no porque fuera a entrar en fase, sino porque vislumbra a lo lejos la casita de Emily y Sam; e_lla_ estará ahí, lo sabe, lo presiente, la escucha, la siente, la _huele. _Su corazón se acelera del sólo imaginarla, tan hermosa, tan preciosa, tan única y tan de él.

Corre, sí, corre. Corre como si Sam hubiera llamado con su tono de Alfa a una reunión importante. Corre como si una manda de vampiros maniáticos y sedientos de sangre y venganza le persiguieran. Corre como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Como si fuera su primera carrera lupina. Como si _ella_ estuviera esperándole en la puerta de la casa, en vez de dentro de ella.

Entonces llega a la puerta, y su nerviosismo vuelve a crecer nuevamente. Para él, cada encuentro era una hermosa cita. _Nunca debían acabar_, se decía, _nunca quería que acabaran._ Observa la madera pintada de blanco, como si la evaluara igual como lo había echo con él.

Entonces ésta se abre, y el rostro de Emily Young se ve entre la abertura. Sonríe, le sonríe a él. Y él no hace otra cosa que corresponder su sonrisa.

—Quil —susurra Emily.

La muchacha le invita a pasar y, en silencio, le indica con el índice la habitación continua, luego se cubre los labios con el mismo dedo, indicándole que no haga ruido. Como un rayo mudo, él sale disparado para ver a su hermoso ángel.

Él la observa como si ella estuviera en la más alta de las nubes, tan inaccesible, intenta alcanzarla. Sabe, hay mucho por descubrir entre ambos. Hay mucho por aprender. Y él le esperará, como se prometió. Como le prometió a Emily. Como él prometió a _ella. _Y no importaba lo que interpusiera, pues no importaría, nada importaría si _ella estaba con él. _

En una cuna yace la pequeña de sólo dos años de edad. Con mejillas sonrosadas, respira entre sueños dulces.

Todo es demasiado _pronto._ Pero no le importa. No la abandonaría _nunca._

_¿Cuánto tiempo es _nunca_?_, pregunta su mente en un grito de emociones contenidas.

Sonríe eufórico cuando la ve abrir los ojos. Y los pequeños orbes verdes se asoman contra el marrón.

Le coge su manita tiernamente, antes de que por sus morenos labios se escape el nombre más hermoso que jamás haya escuchado.

—Claire.

* * *

**¡Awww! De verdad que los adoro.**

Reitero, Quil y Claire son amor, he/hemos dicho. Adoro esta pareja, por más que no se les mencione mucho. Como veran, las viñetas o drabbles no se me dan muy bien. Al principio iba a ser drabble, pero sobrepasé las 500 palabras, ¡Douh!

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos en la pronto viñeta y en el siguiente capitulo de _Fictional boyfriend_, el cuál subiré hoy.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones (?), cyber-tomatazos, amenazas de muerte... ¡darle al 'Go'! Cada opinió será bienvenida y de paso alegramos más a la escritora. **

**Miu.**


End file.
